kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Lista e fëmijve të dheut të Prizrenit
John Michael Talbot lindi më 8 maj 1954 në Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, ShBA, është murg katolik, këngëtar, kompozitor, dhe kitarist amerikan. Ai themeloi urdhërin The Brothers and Sisters of Charity (Vëllezërit dhe Motrat e Dashurisë) në Eureka Springs, Arkansas, ShBA.Simplicity (with Dan O'Neill) — (Troubadour For The Lord) ISBN 0-89283-635-0 Diskografia #Reborn (1972) #John Michael Talbot (1976) #The New Earth (1977) #The Lord's Supper (1979) #Beginnings / The Early Years (1980) #Come to the Quiet (1980) #The Painter (1980) #For the Bride (1981) #Troubadour of the Great King (1981) #Light Eternal (1982) #Songs For Worship Vol. 1 (1982) #No Longer Strangers (1983) #The God of Life (1984) #Songs For Worship Vol. 2 (1985) #The Quiet (1985) #Be Exalted (1986) #Empty Canvas (1986) #The Heart of the Shepherd (1987) #Quiet Reflections (1987) #The Regathering (1988) #Master Collection (1988) #The Lover and the Beloved (1989) #Come Worship the Lord Vol. 1 (1990) #Come Worship the Lord Vol. 2 (1990) #Hiding Place (1990) #The Birth of Jesus (1990) #The Master Musician (1992) #Meditations in the Spirit (1993) #Meditations from Solitude (1994) #Chant from the Hermitage (1995) #The John Michael Talbot Collection (1995) #The Talbot Brothers Collection (1995) #Brother to Brother (1996) #Our Blessing Cup (1996.) #Troubadour for the Lord (1996) #Table of Plenty (1997) #Hidden Pathways (1998) #Pathways of the Shepherd (1998) #Pathways to Solitude (1998) #Pathways to Wisdom (1998) #Quiet Pathways (1998) #Spirit Pathways (1998) #Cave of the Heart (1999) #Simple Heart (2000) #Wisdom (2001) #Signatures (2003) #City of God (2005) #Monk Rock (2005) #The Beautiful City (2006) #Living Water 50th (2007) #Troubadour Years (2008.) Referenca Lidje të jashtme * [http://www.johnmichaeltalbot.com/ Faqja zyrtare e John Michael Talbot] * [http://www.littleportion.org/ The Brothers and Sisters of Charity] Category:Muzikantë amerikanë Category:Kompozitorë amerikanë Category:Këngëtarë amerikanë Category:Kitaristë amerikanë Category:Lindje 1954 af:John Michael Talbot am:ጆን ማይክል ታልበት ang:John Michael Talbot ar:جون مايكل تالبوت ast:John Michael Talbot bat-smg:Džuons Maiklos Talbuots be-x-old:Джон Майкл Taлбот bg:Джон Майкъл Толбът br:John Michael Talbot ca:John Michael Talbot cs:John Michael Talbot cy:John Michael Talbot da:John Michael Talbot de:John Michael Talbot el:Τζον Μάικλ Τάλμποτ en:John Michael Talbot eo:John Michael Talbot es:John Michael Talbot et:John Michael Talbot fi:John Michael Talbot fo:John Michael Talbot fr:John Michael Talbot fy:John Michael Talbot ga:John Michael Talbot gd:John Michael Talbot gl:John Michael Talbot hi:जॉन माइकल टॉल्बोट hr:John Michael Talbot ht:John Michael Talbot hu:John Michael Talbot hy:Ջոն Մայքլ Թելբոթի ia:John Michael Talbot id:John Michael Talbot is:John Michael Talbot it:John Michael Talbot ja:ジョン・マイケル・タルボット ka:ჯონ მაიკლ ტელბოტი ki:John Michael Talbot ko:존 마이클 탤벗 la:Iohannes Michael Talbot lmo:John Michael Talbot lt:John Michael Talbot lv:Džons Maikls Talbots mi:John Michael Talbot nah:John Michael Talbot nds:John Michael Talbot nl:John Michael Talbot nn:John Michael Talbot no:John Michael Talbot oc:John Michael Talbot pl:John Michael Talbot pt:John Michael Talbot qu:John Michael Talbot rm:John Michael Talbot ro:John Michael Talbot ru:Талбот, Джон Майкл scn:John Michael Talbot sco:John Michael Talbot se:John Michael Talbot sk:John Michael Talbot sl:John Michael Talbot sr:Џон Мајкл Талбот sv:John Michael Talbot sw:John Michael Talbot szl:John Michael Talbot tl:John Michael Talbot tr:John Michael Talbot uk:Джон Майкл Талбот vls:John Michael Talbot yi:דזשאן מייקל טאלבאט yo:John Michael Talbot zh:约翰·約瑟夫·塔波特